Criminal
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: First Marcus/James one shot, can stand alone to 'Waiting for Yesterday', set during the "Bionic Showdown" episode. Small summary: "He's a villain by the Devil's law, he's a rebel with a tainted heart; but Mama I'm in love with a criminal".


Okay, I know I just had a Lab Rats/Big Time Rush crossover put up just yesterday, but thanks to the song "Criminal" I got inspired to write another. It's just with the focus on James/Marcus instead of James/Chase. So I guess the name for this couple would be...Jarcus? Yeah, I think that's it. Well, here it is. I suggest listening to the song by Britney Spears while reading this, really sets the mood. Well here we go; this story can stand on its own from "Waiting for Yesterday", by the way. **Disclaimer: I own nothing of BTR and LR! Just this idea, but nothing more! Please enjoy and I will probably have the final chapters of the Beauty and the Bionic up pretty soon! We'll see, I hate college sometimes…! But it's still fun! So, here we go!**

* * *

James Diamond had no idea what he was getting himself into when he began dating Marcus. The boy had an innocent air to him, a sweet smile and brown eyes so dark they shined like onyx. He was smart and funny, dark brown almost black hair so soft that James always looked forward to playing with it during their dates. He was almost certain that, even though he was trying to overcome an unrequited crush, that in time he would come to love Marcus.

He was right, and wrong.

He was right about falling in love; in time he found himself blushing around the younger, clever boy, smiling brightly around him and wishing their times together would never end.

What he was wrong about, however, was Marcus being an angel, a boy with a deeply troubled past.

Marcus turned out to be more than just that, much more than that.

"Marcus, please don't do this…." James pleaded from the cage he and Donald Davenport (his friends Leo, Adam, Bree, and Chase's dad) were trapped in, he careful not to touch the glowing blue bars as he met the other's face.

Marcus and his father Douglas (Donald's brother, what a twist!) had kidnapped Donald from his home and brought him to their evil lair, in the basement under their house. They had this sinister plan to lure the Lab Rats (James knew the big bionic secret of the Davenports) and trap them, then use them as weapons by overriding their bionic chips. Douglas planned to use them as super soldiers, sell to the highest bidder and make money off using kids as creations of mass destruction. James had got caught up and captured for being with Donald at the time; the brunette had had a dentist's appointment and had stopped by the Davenport household to see if Chase and the others were home to get the homework he missed that day.

And that's how he ended up here, in a cage in the evil lair.

Marcus looked at his boyfriend; his facial expression was hard, emotionless but in his eyes there were traces of deep sadness. He walked forward until he was inches away from the bars, careful not to trip them as he reached out and touched the other's face gently, soothingly. "Sorry James, I didn't want you to find out like this but I had no choice; I can't let you get away now that you know."

"That you're an android? Marcus that's not what I'm hurt about, you're trying to capture your own brothers and sister! If what your wacko of a father says is true, Adam, Bree, and Chase are your siblings! Why would you want to hurt them?!" James exclaimed, Donald having to hold back and support the boy at seeing him so close to lashing out through the bars.

Marcus visibly flinched. "You don't understand! I know how you feel about Chase!"At this James glared.

"Of course you know, you've know like since the beginning that Chase is my best friend in the world! Adam and Bree and Leo too, they're my friends! I can't and I won't let you get away with this, Marcus, you and your dad! They'll come here and free me and Donald, and then you'll be sorry!"

"I meant that you loved Chase before me!" Marcus growled coldly, narrowing his eyes.

James swallowed hard, Douglas and Donald watching this exchange with a mixture of interest and surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Wow Marcus, looks like your 'perfect' boyfriend here had feelings for the Boy Wonder first!" Douglas taunted, wrapping an arm around the android's shoulders with a sadistic smile on his lips.

James bit his lower lip, fighting the urge to cry. "Yes, yes okay I did love Chase at one point! I'm not going to lie, I felt something for him but I LOVE you, Marcus! I love you, I'm with you because I love you! I didn't anything Leo said about you, even when he was telling the truth this whole time, because I believed in you! You promised me we would always be together, that you wouldn't stab me in the back like my dad did to me and my mom and brother! You promised that and you lied, you lied to me! Now I see you're just a cruel, heartless monster!

Marcus' jaw slacked, eyes going wide at this; James has never, ever talked to him like that. The dark-skinned beauty was crying at this point.

"You made me believe in your act, of a sweet and troubled boy! I believed everything you said, all the times you kissed and hugged me, I believed it all! I thought you would be the one, the one I'd be with until the end! If you had told me you were an android from the start I wouldn't have left you! I fell in love with you, an android, but it was still you! I fell in love with YOU, Marcus Davenport, and all you've ever done is lie to me! You probably never loved me at all! I was just some pawn to get close to Chase, Adam and Bree! I was a gateway but I swear once I figure a way to get me and Donald out of here, I'm taking you down! I'll fight you with Adam, Bree, and Chase and take you down! You'll pay, you hear me?! You'll pay for hurting my friends!" James screamed, falling to his knees as the energy left him.

Donald got to his knees and tried to calm the boy down, Douglas clicking his tongue. "Lesson learned, Marcus: next time, go for less dramatic boys." He said, patting the android on the back before heading back to his desk to survey the scene outside for Adam, Bree, and Chase.

Marcus breathed heavily through his nose and sent a cold glare over his shoulder at the brunette, wondering what the burning behind his eyes was; it couldn't be tears, he wasn't human so what was it?

Probably just his laser vision acting up.

"James, I'm sorry…" Donald began but James cut him off with a shake of his head, shoulders trembling.

He didn't want to hear an apology; after all, he was the one who fell in love...with a criminal.


End file.
